Generally catamenial tampons are rigid, have very low resiliency, and are small in their cross sectional dimension in order to provide insertion, wearing, and removal comfort. Generally, self-sustaining tampons are limited with respect to containment, capacity, and absorption rates. Self-sustaining tampons are generally self-sustained into a cylindrical form and do not expand until contacted by fluid. Self-sustaining tampons range in size from about 0.8 cm to 2.0 cm in diameter and from 2 cm to 7 cm in length. The relatively small dimensions of self-sustaining tampons tend not to fill the vaginal cavity entirely, allowing menses to flow around or bypass them. As well, self-sustaining tampons have limited absorption rates and capacity due to their small surface areas and high density. In addition, self-sustaining tampons are considered by many women to be uncomfortable during use.
The tampon of the present invention has a highly deformable configuration. The present invention provides a solution to the drawbacks of the self-sustaining tampons in that its configuration fills the cross-section of the vagina, provides more containment, and has a greater capacity whereby establishing and maintaining a large void volume within the vagina. Comparatively, the tampon has a larger available surface area that provides good absorbency while being comfortable to wear, insert and remove.